Sve bi seke ljubile mornare
by CopraMeow
Summary: Fic in CROATIAN! May translate if it turns good :) Tipični fic, fan upada u One Piece svijet ali stvari nisu kak manga govori... Kidd x Oc, Law x OC, Killer x OC eventualno glavni pairing je KiddxOC
1. Glava 1

_**Sve bi seke ljubile mornare**_

* * *

**Glava 1.**

Onih dana kad se ništa ne dogodi kako treba, tada kreće ova priča. O trenutku kada ustaneš iz kreveta i krivo staneš, proliješ jutarnju kavu i tramvaj ti odleti pod nosom dok ti se vozač cereka, naravno to nije kompletno bez iznenadnog pljuska. Kiša nije prestala padati i uskoro je bilo lokvi posvud. Ne prestajući psovati ispod glasa Gita nije pratila kud hoda i naletjela ravno na kamenčić te pala licem u lokvu. Što nije očekivala je da ta lokva nije imala kraja već je bila hodnik negdje drugdje.

Krik koji joj se oteo iz usta ubrzo je bio ugušen navalom prljave vode iz lokve. Borila se, lamatala nogama i pokušavala plivati u toj čudnoj lokvi dok nije ostala bez kisika. Bez nesvijesti plutala je u mudnotj vodi ni ne slućeti gdje će završiti.

˝Pokupi to smeće i ne kartaj se na topu!˝- Muški glas je reverio i Gitu budio iz sna. Zar je spavala? Poprilično se sjeća da je odlazila na predavanje i da je prokleta kiša padala i pala je u lokvu bez dna. Bez dna? Asurdnost te misli ju je ponukala da otvori oči i prvo ugleda drvo. Drveni pod načinjen od dasaka te miris mora, onaj slani posebni miris mora koji ju je toliko često oduševljavao. Udahnula je punim plučima. More. Obožavala je more. Ali zar nije usred grada bila?

˝Vidi ko se to probudio˝ - Zajedljiv muški glas ju je prenuo od uživanja u morskome zraku i okrneula je glavu. Ono što je vidjela nije mogla pojmiti. Zafrkavala se, kad ga ja vidim pitat ću ga to i to i to, ali naravno to su sve biel puste priče jer je Eustass Kidd bio fikcionalan lik, popričilno idoliziran u njenome umu. Čini se da se ugrizla za svoj jezik jer je trenutačno samo buljila u njega.

Ili to nije on?

Bio je visok, mišićav ali ne toliko puno, dovoljno da se lijepo oblikovani mišići nadziru. Nije bio blijed kao u mangi, bio je okupan suncem i primjetial je mnošto ožiljaka, što manjih što manje većih. Zlatne narukvie oko ruku je imao a i one grozne žuto crne hlače zajedno s plavim remenom. Podigla je pogled od malog podeža i pištolja koji su mu visili oko prsa te se zagledala u nejgovo lice. Bio je crvenokos ali to nije bila ona vatreno crvena kosa već bakrena koju je sunce okupalo i nije imao naočale nego je kosa bila skupljena u maleni repić. Imao je obrve na što se iznenadila silno ali su bile toliko svijetle da ih skoro i nije zamjetila. Orlovski nos se smjestio između dvaju čudnovatih očiju, boja je bila nešto između zlatne i smeđe, poput tekučeg starog zlata. Bila je oduševljena dvama činjenicama, prvo imao je pjegice kao pravi ginger te drugo imao je bradu, činilo joj se da je ovo 3 dana stara bradica i vraški mu dobro stajala.

˝Jesi se nagledala?˝- Upitao je ovaj put normalnijim tonom i namrštio se.

˝Kak sam ja tu?˝- Pitala je vrlo pametno i zacrvenila se. Primjetio je da ga odmjerava? Divno, nadasve predivno.

˝Nemam pojma, našli su te u vodi mokru i kak držiš ovo, 'oš objasnit?˝- Držao je mangu. Naravno radilo se o One Piece mangi jer je trenutačno prečitavala stare volumene dok se vozila u tramvaju. Trenutačni broj je bio o Alabasti, prije nego što će se svi Supernovae pojaviti.

Htjela je odgovoriti ali je stala. Jeli se to stvarno dogodilo ili će se tek dogvoditi? Što ak ju je ona prokleta lokva bacila u ovaj svijet i sada može mjenjati tijek događaja? MOŽDA može spasiti Acea! Cerekala se svojim mislima i nije primjetila kak ju je vlažna knjiga udarila po glavi.

˝Alo! Odgovori mi ili ideš nazad u more!˝- Kidd očito nije bio strpljiv čovjek.

˝Ne znam, jel se to dogodilo?˝- Izletjelo joj je iz usta. Nikad nije mislila prije nego je govorila. Mala mana jelda?

˝Jesi ti pijana? Naravno da je, prije pola godine. Ne čitaš novine 'ko svi normalni ljudi?˝

˝Nisam odavde, pa što? Bar su lijepe slikice˝- Gita mu je obrusila i isplazila jezik. Kidd ju je čudno pgoledao i ansmijao se.

˝'El moš kuhat? Krepao nam je kuhar od nečeg˝

Pokušala je ne zakolutati očima ˝Pa da, otkud si siguran da ja isto neču?˝

˝Ne vjerujem da ćeš Killeru jebat žensku hahaha˝- Kidd se nasmijao i ispravio. ˝Eustass Kidd, kapetan Kidd gusara, koga sam pozvao da kuha za nas?˝

˝Gita Devon˝

˝Pa Gita, kuhaj za nas, Killer! Probudila se ova, odi pogledaj ostale i usput ovoj pokaži kuhinju gladan sam.˝- Kidd se zaderao i Gita je čula kak se s drugog kraja broda dere netko. Pogledala je oko sebe, mnoštvo gusara ju je radoznalo gledalo i dobacivalo svašta. Svi su bili šareno obućeni, prekriveni zakovicama i metalom. Hvala bogovima ona je bila normalno obučena.

˝Mogu li se prije otuširati? Sol svrbi˝- Priupitala je Kidda koji se idalje derao nekome, pretpostavljala je Killeru koji je očito prelijen da se približi.

˝Nečeš da mi poližemo?˝- Netko od gusara za jedrima je dobacilo.

˝Krepaj˝- Gita mu je dobacila. Kidd se nasmijao na njen odgovor.

˝Ajde, ajde zajebavaju, sam laju ne grizu ti oni. Killeru reci nek ti pokaže kupaonu i sve to ostalo. Djeliš sobu s ostatkom vas koje ste plivale˝

˝Ima još cura?˝

˝Još dvije, odakle ste ispale?˝

˝Možda iz drugog sviejta˝- Gita mu se nasmješila. Htjela je dodati nešto ali se netko zaderao pored nje.

˝Sljedeći put dovuci guzicu i ne deri se˝- Muški glas je rekao i zaprepastila se. Stvarno nosi kacigu! Izgleda bizarnije uživo nego nacrtana. Killer je bio nešto niži od Kidda ( koji je golem, oko dva metra pošto je bio oko 3 glave viši od Gite), u prepoznatljivim hlačama ali crnoj majici bez rukava, nigdje nije bilo košulje s točkicama. Imao je toliko dugu kosu da bi mu i Zlatokosa zavidjela. Samo da ju je počešljao.

˝Killer, inače dolaziš meni ako nešto trebaš ne gnjavi kapetana˝- Odbrusio joj je i vidjela je kak se Kidd smješka podrugljivo. A tako znači..

˝Probudio me, tuš molim?˝- Brecnula se i čula nešto slično smijehu ispod te maske.

˝Za mnom˝

Gita je pogledala Kidda i pratila Killera s gornje palube na drugu pa do stepenica koje su vodile u palublje i ostale prostorije na brodu. Sve je bilo čisto i održavano. Većina posade joj nije prilazila ali je bila zamječena i komentirana.

˝Tuševi, kupaona i kuhinja su zajedničke prostorije, posada se tušira ujutro u pola 6 i navečer oko pola 8, biti ćeš sigurnja od posjetitelja ako odeš kasnije˝- Killer joj je rekao s čudnim tonom. Očito mu je smiješno. ˝Ručnici su tamo, sapun i ostala sranja desno u ormariću a soba ovim hodnikom kojim smo došli, treća vrata s desno. Ne prilazi četvrtim vratima, to su odaje od kapetana. S druge strane su sobe posade˝

˝Kako zanimljivo, žene su blizu kapetana˝- Gita je morala zakolutat očima.

˝Reci što želiš ali žene padaju na njega˝

˝Mora da je zlato ili pokoja slatka riječ jelda?˝

˝Mhm pogotovo zlato, večera je za 4 sata a mi smo gladni˝

˝Da,da shvatila sam krenuti ću čim me pustiš na miru da se otuširam˝

˝Sretno˝- Killer joj je mahnuo i izašao iz male kupaonice. Nekak joj se činilo da će joj sreća trebati. Dakle na brodu Kidd gusara je, gdje su Kidd i Killer poprilično stvarni. Gdje su Heat i Wire? Nisu li oni dio glavnog dijela Kidd gusara? Još dvije cure su tu, moguće iz njegog svijeta ili dimenzije.

Gita je uzela dva ručnika, začudo bili su mekani i mirišljavi i zaputila se pod tuš. Vruća voda i mirisni sapun od naranče su joj vratili život. Rukama je očistila zamagljeno staklo ogledala u kupaoni i nasmješila se.

Njene zelene oči i plava kosa su ostale iste, kao i prčasti nos i pune usne. Pirsevi koji su bili dio nje su također ostali kao i njen najdraži lančić, srebrni skarabej, poklon iz Egipta.

˝Vrijeme za papicu˝


	2. Glava 2

Glava 2.

* * *

Nije očekivala toliko smeća i prljavštine, a bome nije očekivala i ona tri štakora iza vreća brašna. Kuhinja Kidd gusara ne da je bila prljava nego je bila deponija. Zamaljane tave i lonci, kore od banane i ljuske jaja, sve je bilo razbacano po površinama. Pečnica je bila leglo bakterija i smrada. Gita je poželjela bocu ruma i cigaretu, bilo što, samo da se smiri.

Nije bi problem kuhati u kaotičnom prostoru, sve se da posložiti ali ovo je svinjac!

˝Zar je tako teško pospremit za sobom, kao svinje su..˝- mumljala je Gita i skupljala prljave tanjure. Večera će kasniti, prvo mora počistiti kuhinju a blagavaoni nije niti prišla. Možda bi bilo bolje da krene tražit hranu prvo, pa onda posprema usput? Pronašla je krumpire i mrkve, lijepo poslagane u kašete. Mogla je napraviti nekakav umak s pireom? Nešto će već smisliti, ali nigdje nije vidjela kruh... ne jedu ga?

˝Kruh vrlo brzo strune..˝-prenuo ju je glas u razmišljanju i Gita je vrisnula. Prva stvar pod rukom je bila tava i okrneula se s njom u ruci. Ispred nje je bio visok muškarac, kuštrave kose, dredova u jarko plavoj boji. Podigao je ruke u zrak i odmaknuo se par koraka.

˝Oh..˝- izustila je.

˝Heat, kapetan me poslao da pomognem? Malo smo kaotični..˝- rekao je sa smješkom. Heat, dakle tako, nije bilo zašivenog ožiljka na usnama. Bio je visok i mršav, bar se nešto preklapalo.

˝Malo? Ovo je svinjac? Što je prošli kuhar radio?˝

˝Drapao tuđe ženske i radio loš gulaš˝

Gita se nasmijala. ˝Zanimljivo, dakle imam 50% šanse da ostanem živa hahaha˝

˝50%? Nije mi jasno, da ogulim krumpire?˝

˝Da molim te, ah nije važno. Što inače vi jedete i zašto se ne prestane ljuljati brod!˝- Gita nije mogla više trpjeti to ljeljuškanje, osjećala se kao da gubi tlo pod nogama.

˝Plovimo, to je normalno, vjerovatno ćeš se naviknuti kao i svi mi. Nisi nikad bila na brodu?˝

˝Duže od jednog dana? Ne baš...živjela sam na kontientnu˝

˝Onda nije čudno...kak ti se čini?˝- reako je nakon manje stanke. Posvetio se guljenju krumpira i rezuckanju „očiju" s njih. Bilo bi vrijeme nabaviti svježije..

˝Brod, kapetan ili?˝

˝Kapetan ti zapeo za oči?˝- Zasmijuljio se.

˝O bože ne i ti! Zašto svi mislite da že svaka cura past s nogu kad ga vidi?˝- Gita mu je dobacila mrkvu u znak protesta.

˝Pa navikao je na to...˝

˝Očito i vi svi˝

˝Žene vole gusare˝

˝Volimo mi svakaj˝

˝Znači i ti ih voliš?˝

˝Ja volim muškarca koji će me nasmijat, izgledati dobro, biti pametan i načitan a opet blesav..hmmm˝

˝Misliš da ćeš nači nešto takvo?˝- Heat je prinio zdjelu s oguljenim krumpirima i mrkvom.

˝Stavi ih kuhat za pire, pošto ste prasci zaljutit ću vam umak.˝

˝Mislim da kapetan voli ljuto˝- dobacio je Heat.

˝VAN! DA TE NE VIDIM VIŠE!˝- letjele su mrkve, šalice i vilice. Heat se nasmijao i pobjegao iz kuhinje. ˝Očisti blagavaonu! BUDI KORISTAN I NE ZAJEBAVAJ!˝

˝Na zapovjed!˝- čulo se iz druge sobe.

˝Uhm..˝

˝ŠTO SAD?!˝- Gita se okrenula ljutito. Držala je bočicu chilija u jednoj ruci i papar u drugoj. Mislila je da se Heat vratio gnjavit ali netko drugi je bio ispred nje. Cura, nešto niža od nje s kratkom smeđom kosom. Oboje su se gledale.

˝Ti si jedna od drugih jelda?˝- Gita se danas osjećala tako pametno i elokventno.

˝Aha, a ti?˝

˝Mene su ulovili iz mora i zaposlili kao kuhara, očito je zanimljivo zajebavat me.˝

˝Mogu kako pomoći?˝

˝Jel ti se pere suđe?˝

˝Nije problem, samo gdje je spužvica?˝

˝Pored one zdjelice, ja sam Gita, oprosti što sam se proderala, naporni su˝

˝Ali su divni, zamisli na čijem smo brodu! Ah možda je Law tu isto..uhm ja sam Martina!˝- dobacila je Martina i primila se posla. Prinjela je hrpu tanjura i krenula ribati ih. ˝Jesu ikad ovi tanjuri prani?˝

˝Jel išta prano? Jesi sigurna da ga želiš vidjet? Kidd baš i nije kak je opisano u mangi˝

˝Ah što može poći po zlu? Sigurno je divan..˝

˝Zao i okrutan prije, mene zanima Bepo – možda nije medo nego običan čovjek! A opet Killer nosi onu kantu na glavi..˝

˝Nosi ju?˝

˝Jesi vidjela ikog od njih?˝

˝Uhm samo Wire-a?˝

˝E njega nisam još upoznala, zato sam one dvije budale. Imam osjećaj da ovo ne bude baš bajno...˝

˝Zašto? Pa nisu nam ništa napravili!˝

˝Zasad.. sjeti se čija je ovo posada i što se za njega kaže, uostalom nemamo pojma što se točno može dogoditi. Koliko sam saznala Alabasta je bila po mangi. Možda će naš utjecat pobrkati stvari˝

˝Ace?˝

˝Da možda...fanovi svi isto razmišljaju, jelda?˝

˝Bome da ahahahah˝- Martina je ušutila i bacila se na pribor za jelo. Vilice, noževi i žlice umrljane svime i svačime su se sada natapale u sudoperu punom sapunice i tople vode. ˝Otkud topla voda?˝

˝To je i mene zanimalo, tuširala sam se u vrućoj slatkoj vodi a mi usred slane vode..˝

˝Tuširala si se?!˝

˝Pa da, bila sam promrzla od vode. Joj dok ne zaboravim, lokva jelda?˝

˝Kakva lokva!?˝

˝Kak si došla?˝

˝Kupala sam se u bazenu...˝- Gita i Martina su zurile jedne u drugu. Nisu dospjele istim načinima na brod i to je jednu u drugu užasavalo. Sama pomisao da se na bilo koji način može „upasti" u ovaj svijet nije zvučala dobro.

˝Možda na drugim brodovima...˝

˝Ima još nas?˝- završila je Martina Gitinu rečenicu.

˝Koga vas?˝- Duboki, muški glas je prekinuo i cure su vrisnule.

˝TKO SAD?!˝

˝Tko je to?! Koji je to?! Ne znam nikog osim Wire-a! Isuse˝

˝Smiri se, samo je kapetan˝- Gita je dobacila Martini koja se skrivala iza njenih leđa. Profrfljala je nešto i vratila se slaganju ormarića. Malo po malo kuhinja je poprimala izgled kuhinje.

˝Ti druga, kak se zoveš? Gita prestani cvoktat˝

˝Ne cvokčem, spremam. Mislila sam da znaš razliku˝- Obrusila mu je Gita. Kidd je pratio njene pokrete i nacerio se.

˝Uhm Martina˝

˝I što znaš? Ako ova ˝- dobacio je komadić kuhane mrkva u Gitinom smjeru ˝Ne zna kuhat˝

˝PRESTANI BACAT HRANU I ZNAM KUHAT!˝- zaderala se Gita.

˝Zato sam rekao ako, smiri˝- zakolutao je očima kapetan

˝Stvarno ne liči..uhm znam pravit kolače? Spavat i pisat?˝

˝Nešto korisno?˝

˝Možemo obje kuhati, ima tu posla i previše za jednu osobu˝- dobacila je Gita. Primjetila je nelagodu na Martininom licu i odlučila pripomoć, nikad se ne zna što bi on inače smislio. Muški su blesavi, treba pripazit na njih.

˝Peglat i prat?˝

˝Uhm veš? Da, naravno˝

˝Onda si pralja i pomagaš deračini onoj˝

˝Imam ime! NASTAVI I NEČEŠ JEST VEČERAS!˝

˝Nastavi se derat na mene i plivat češ s ribicama GITA!˝- zaderao se Kidd. Nitko, ama baš nitko mu nije naređivao. On je kapetan.

˝Pff sigurno imaju više kulture nego ti! Pazi što ti kažem a ti nastavi po svom ak se usudiš.˝- Gita je vilicom gnječila krumpire s više snage nego je trebalo i udarala po posudi. Nije ga se bojala. Radije će se mlatiti s njim nego popustiti. Gita je bila brzopleta ali je bila i ponosna a to ju je često bacalo u razne nevolje. Samo bogovi znaju koliko ju je puta taj brzopleti jezik vadio iz nevolja.

˝Nastavi tako Gita i loše češ završiti..˝-Killer se pojavio na vratima kuhinje. Bio je naslonjen s prekriženim rukama na prsima i promatrao. Gita je uzela nož i prišla Kiddu s ljutitim pogledom.

˝Nitko me ne ponižava, niti ti niti Bog, jasno?˝- počela je režat ˝Samo tražim da me se gleda s poštovanjem˝

Kidd ju je gledao jednako ljutito i odjednom prasnuo u smijeh. Smijao se i držao za trbuh. Gita je grizla usnicu i mrštila se.

˝Mala ti ćeš biti zabavna, već vidim i bez brige imaš poštovanje ak se ne bojiš tak pred mene stati haahhahah˝

˝Nemoguć si! Zovi svoje idiote na večeru!˝

˝Mislila sam da će te udariti! Jesi ti normalna?!˝- Martina je skočila na nju raširenih očiju.

˝I šta da je? Vratila bi mu, nije prvi put da se s muškim mlatim.˝

˝Kidd ima svoj Vražji dar a ti si puna metala Gita˝

˝KILLER ODJEBI VIŠE!˝- zafitiljila je nož u vrata ali se Killer odmaknuo. Samo je čula tihi smijeh.

˝Divim ti se, imaš muda stati im pred nos.˝

˝Kak ne bi?˝

˝TI si mi rekla da neznamo kaj će s njima biti i da su možda opasni!˝

˝Možda sam se zeznula a tko će ga znati? Vidjeti ćemo, jesi gladna?˝

˝UMIREM!˝

˝Priđi, ispekla sam par peciva za nas cure, ovi neče ni prismrditi njima! Idemo jest dok nisu došli još˝

˝ITADAKIMASU!˝- obje cure su se zderale i počele jest. Nekako su u svoj toj strci zaboravile na nešto ili bolje rečeno nekog. Još jedna cura je bila na brodu... i trenutačno je zurila dok su njih dvije trpale hranu.


	3. Glava 3

Glava 3.

* * *

˝Kidd..˝

˝Da znam, bleje˝

˝Jesi odlučio da li ostaju na brodu ili?˝- Killer je priupitao svog kapetana tijekom večere. Posada je nahrupila u blagavaonu i valovima, glasno pričajući i tražeći hranu. Težak je bio život gusara, nije sve bilo u bitkama i pijančevanju, život na brodu je naporan sa svakodnevnim radom. Održavanje samog plovila, koordinacija vesla i jarbola i treninzi. Kidd gusari su individualno trenirali svakodnevno kako bi bili najjača posada. Nakon što je zadnji kuhar prokuhao Killerovu žensku, jelo se lovački ili bolje rečeno kako tko ulovi. Sendviči i ostala brzinska jela ponajviše. Sada kada je kuhani obrok zamirišao po brodu posada se trgala tko će prije doći do jela.

˝Nisam, možda budu korisne, one dvije pogotovo iako su dosadne˝

˝Jedna je dovoljna da kuha..˝

˝Je a koja će prat? Nek si dosađuju inače će mene gnjaviti˝- Kidd je frknuo nosom i nastavio gledati cure. Organizirale su si glavni pult kuhinje i davale porcije gulaša i riže. Nešto su pričale i smijale se. Primjetio je da su obje netimično gledale prema njihovom stolu i smješkale se jedna drugoj. Vjerovatno melju neke gluposti.

˝Ti odlučuješ..˝- odgovorio mu je Killer i zagledao se u svoj tanjur. Nikada nije skidao masku, spavao je s njom i jeo s njom. Ako se radilo o hrani koja se nije mogla jesti slamkom lagano bi odigao masku i jeo. Nije bilo bog zna kako praktično ali najeo bi se.

˝TAKO JE!˝

* * *

˝Kidd je skužio da gledaš...˝- dobacila je Martina i stavljala rižu na tanjure. Imala je znalački osmjeh na licu, onaj osmjeh – znam-zašto-tamo-gledaš.

˝Da,da,da samo se ti uroti s njima! Jesi vidjela?˝- dobacila joj je Gita. Okrenula se i vidjela figuru u ormariću kako zuri. Par tamnjih očiju je bilo zaljepljeno na njima. Treća cura, treća koja je plutala i očito se nije htjela pridružiti.

˝Jesam, neka izađe sama iz ormarića neču ju ja vući vanka˝

˝Možda se boji, štaš'.˝

˝Nas ili njih?˝

˝Da si me to pitala prije pola sata rekla bi njih, gusari, opaki gusari a sad kad ih gledam kak se mlate vilicama da bi došli do riže...nekak su izgubili draž. Više mi liče na grupu tinejđera˝

Martina se nasmijala i skoro promašila tanjur. Visoki gusar sa okruglim naočalama, lenonicama i plavom irokezom u ogromnoj bundi joj je nakesio zube i zacvilio.

˝Oprosti, evo evo nečeš umrit od gladi˝

˝Ništa neznaš, ak vas kapetan negdje baci tko zna kad ćemo opet nromalno jesti!˝- Zatulio je i skoro zagrlio tanjur.

˝Onda se potrudite da ostanemo, valja imat žene na brodu˝

˝Slažem se!˝- Nasmješio se i kimnuo glavom. Posada je imala čudan smisao za oblačenje. Nitko nije znao spariti dvije boje a krzno se rado nosilo. Zakovica i srebrnog nakita nije nedostajalo, Martina se pitala da li su birali metale koji nisu magnetični? Bilo bi zanimljivo da naljute kapetana a on ih samo tresne o jarbol ili pod.

˝Zuuuuriiiiššš˝

˝O tiho ti tamo! Da možeš sjela bi se na njega!˝

˝Mmm zake ne, vjerovatno je udobno˝

˝Oh bože!˝

˝Ne moli se znam ja da bi ti svog doktora..˝

˝Kakvog doktora?˝- Uplašio ih je Killerov glas i skoro je žlica puna gulaša završila na njemu.

˝Isuse daj se najavi!˝- Derala se Gita. Srce joj je stalo! Kako se samo prišuljao!

˝Kakav doktor?˝- ponovio je pitanje kao da se ništa niej dogodilo.

˝Oh samo jedan zgodni doktor, jelda?˝

˝Mani se mog muškarca˝- Mahala je Martina kuhačom i gledala prijeko, koliko je mogla s obzirom an visinu.

˝Još nije tvoj˝- Gita joj je dobacila i namignula Killeru. Killer ih je odmjeravao, očito se tu radilo o nekakvim pričicama koje on nije razumio ili su namjerno koristile „kodove". Odlučio je malo pronjuškati.

˝Zar vam kapetan nije dovoljan?˝- Najlakše je uzeti očiti pristup i samo čekati.

˝I DA ME UBIJE?˝

˝Zašto stalno on?˝

Zanimljivo. Dale su odvojene reakcije koje puno govore, s jedne strane totalna negacije a s druge nevjerica. Po svom nekom osjećaju vjerovao je više smeđokosoj, njoj Kidd nije bio napet a s druge strane Gita je žuštro odbijala sve, kao da skriva nešto...

˝Šteta, rekao mi je za jednu baš..˝- bacio je udicu i čekao. Žene se lako love na ovakve priče jer vole tračeve, pogotovo ako se odnose na njih same. Gita je pogledala prvo njega pa onda letimice Kidda kao da gleda blagavaonu i okrneula se prema smočnici. Martina nije niti trepnula.

˝Moram na palubu˝- Ispričao se Killer i nasmješio ispod maske. Mogao bi si popuniti prazno vrijeme sada novim hobijem, mučenje Gite. Bilo je bolno jasno.

* * *

˝Jeste gotove?˝- Kidd se naslonio na glavnom pultu kuhinje i gledao kaj su cure radile.

˝Da ako ti pereš suđe˝- Rekla mu je Gita.

˝Nema šanse˝

˝Onda nismo˝- dodala je Martina i skupila sav prljavi pribor u posudu punu tople vode i sapuna. Trebat će koji sat vremena da se operu. Koliko ih je uopće na brodu bilo? Činilo joj se kao da nema kraja gusarima koji su stali u red za hranu a sad ih je toliki nered dočekao, možda do sutra neče biti gotove.

˝Šteta treba mi jedna...˝- Kidd je bio jednom rukom naslonjen na pult a drugom vrtio bodež na drvenoj površini.

˝Sve me strah za što...˝

˝Gita zašto misliš da ti se ne bi svidjelo?˝- Lonac joj je u sudoperu ispao ali je nastavila ribati ga kao da se ništa nije dogodilo, što su naravno Martina i Kidd skužili.

˝Idem pokupiti ostale tanjure u blagavaoni˝- Šmugnula je Martina i ostavila ih same. Gita je opsovala tiho i okrenula se, zadnji lonac je bio točno ispod Kiddovog nosa, divno, prekrasno. Izdahnula je i zakoračila točno tri koraka, dovoljno da ispruži ruku i uhvati lonac. Kidd je gledao što radi s nekim čudnim osmjehom i osjetila je trnce.

_Nešto planira.._

˝Zašto se dereš na mene stalno?˝- Pitao je začuđeno smireno štoviše činilo se kao da ga stvarno to muči. Gita je stala napol pokreta i namršitla se. Otkad se otuširala, ne otkad je upoznala Martinu samo se derala na njega. Istina, ali zašto?

˝Ne znam˝- rekla mu je iskreno.

˝Ti to ozbiljno?˝

˝Mhm˝- mrknula je lonac i vratila se ribanju, ostali su samo tanjuri i pribor. Odjednom je pribor počeo prilaziti i sam se pod vodom ribati. Gita je stala i gledala. Leteće vilice i noževi?

˝Predugo ti treba˝- čula je Kidda iza sebe. Ležerno je držao ruku u zraku i vrtio prstima. Pomagao joj je... nasmješila mu se i prionula poslu. Gita je htjela što prije biti gotova s poslom.


	4. Glava 4

Glava 4.

* * *

˝Hočeš i ti jednu?˝

˝Ne bih hvala˝- Hmpfunuo je samo i nastavio jesti. Dobro kako jede pod tom maskom. Martina je izdahnula po peti put i nastavila gledati kroz prozor. Odavno su završile s čišćenjem kuhinje kad je Kidd došao i obznanio da mu treba Gita očistiti nešto. Frknula je, da čisti ona..

˝Čemu se mrštiš? Ne voliš banane?˝- Killer ju je pitao i tamanio bananu. To mu je bila četvrta, čovjek stvarno voli banane.

˝Ma volim˝

˝Duboko ili?˝- Martina se skoro zgrcnula kad je pila vodu. Zabuljila se u njega i frknula nosom, opet. ˝Onda voliš plitko˝- zaključio je Killer i nastavio jesti. Polako se stvarala hrpica kora od banane. Martina se nadala da će pasti dok će ih nositi u koš i slomiti svoju bananicu.

˝Idem van˝

˝Samo daj, slobodna si večeras˝

˝Za tebe i duže od toga˝

˝Hoo hoo˝- uzvratio joj se Killer i podrignuo se. Svinja.

* * *

˝Dakle ti si mene zvao da čistim..˝- Započela je Gita.

˝Da˝ odgovorio joj je Kidd sa svog stola. Trenutačno je kapetan imao noge na stolu, tamanio bocu ruma i čitao nekakav otrcan roman dok je Gita skupljala hrpu smeća razbacanog po njegovoj sobi i gunđala si u bradu.

˝Nisi se šalio˝- Koliko je mogao smeća skupiti u jednoj sobi? Očito poprilično mnogo. Nakon što joj je pomogao u kuhinji mislila je da će se ipak nešto drugačije ponašat, očito je krivo mislila.

Kidd je jeo 5. bananu za redom. Stvarno, koliko taj čovjek može žderati, pitala se Gita. Jel to nekakav trend s bananama? Čistila je ormarić s trofejima kad ju je kora banane promašila za 2 centimetra i udarila u zid ispred nje.

"Koji vrag? Ponašaš se ko čimpanza?!" – Zaderala se na njega.

"Hehe, ja sam kapetan, dakle mogu što god hoću na ovom brodu. Ne bulji u mene, sagni se i pokupi tu bananu."

"Đubre svinjsko," promrmljala je Gita i sagnula se po bananu. U tom trenutku osjetila je udarac po lijevom guzu i čula roktaj.

"Oink"

Gita je ostala zatečena. "Jesi ti to upravo...", drugi udarac ju je prekinuo usred rečenice.

"Jesam maco." Smijao se i otkrio zube. U Giti je kipio bijes. Grabila je iza sebe dok nije uhvatila nešto tvrdo. Tada ga je svom snagom udarila posred zubi. Poletjelo je malo krvi, i pokoji zub. Gita je bila izvan sebe, iščekujući što će svinja sljedeće učiniti. Polizao je usnicu, prešao preko rupe u kojoj je do maloprije bio zub, i počeo se manijakalno smijati.

"Hvala ti mala, ionako sam si mislio napravit gebis od čelika hahahahaha"- podigao se sa stolca. "A sad ajmo tebe naučit pameti"

Podigao ju kao da je lutka i počeo nositi ispod pazuha, prema svojoj je bila skamenjena. Ovo je zadnje što je očekivala, kao i to da će mu biti do seksa nakon lupanja po zubima.

* * *

Martina je ležala na krevetu široko otvorenih očiju. Danas je bio.. vrlo zanimljiv dan. Od odlaska na predavanje je završla na brodu. Doduše ono što joj se nudilo na brodu i nije bilo za bacit a moglo bi se još što nači. Zasmiljuljila se na mentalnu sliku. Zločesti doktor ju spašava od neke bolešćine, ona naravno mora biti pod njegovom osobnom skrbom 24 sata dnevno. San joj se prikrao i zaspala je sa zadnjim mislima o doktoru.

Soba koju je djelila s ostalim curama nije bila ništa posebno, kreveti na kat, ormar i komoda. U jednom kutu se nalazilo ogledalo koje je vidjelo bolje dane.

Vrata su zaškripala. Tanka figura se protisnula kroz otvor i dotapkala do kreveta. Duga smeđa kosa je bila sakupljenja u jednog pletenici sa strane dok su dva velika plava oka gledala u usnulu djevojku. Vršcima prstiju je prelazila preko njenog boka. Nije se probudila. Figura je nastavila dodirivati i milovati djevojku sve dok nije došla do grudi. Ruke su joj skliznule ispod majice i zgrabile poput jabuke. Palcem je milovala bradavicu koja se ukrutila pod dodirom. Nezpoznate, hladne ruke su lutale po mekanom tjelu, istraživale i dodirivale.

Martinine usne su se lagano rastvorile. Uzdahnula je. Prsti su joj grabili plahte. Sanjala je – kapci su bili nemirni. Figura se nasmijala i polako joj spuštala hlače. Izvukla je maleni džepni nožić i razrezala majicu. Košuljica koju je cjeli dan nosila je ličila na otrcanu krpu. Bačena je bila na pod. Ispred figure je djevojka ležala, potpuno mirna i sigurna, samo u bijelim pamučnim gačicama.

Figura je oblizala usnice i smjestila se na podnožju kreveta. Stare opruge su cvilile pod novim teretom ali ni to nije bilo dovoljno da probudi djevojku. Spustila je glavu između grudi i pomirisala. Lagani cvjetni miris. Dovoljno jak da joj se ureže u sječanje. Jedna ruka je primila ljevu dojku i masirala. Jezikom je palucala desnu bradavicu i s užitkom promatrala kako se podiže i ukručuje. Nastavila je lickati i povremeno natezati bradavice sa zubima dok joj to nije dosadilo. Ljubeći kožu spuštala se niže. Pritisnula je licem o gačice i udahnula. Iako je spavala njeno tijelo je reagiralo.

Prstom je kliznula ispod pamučnog materijala i prosiktala oduševljeno. Bilo je je nožić ponovno. Naglim pokretom je odrezala tkaninu i praktički ju oderala s tijela djevojke. Prsti su joj drhtali dok je približavala se mekom, vrelom djelu tjela. Polako je kružila po mokroj koži i udisala opojni miris uzavrele žene. Djevojka je nešto promrmljala u snu i nesvjesno raširila noge.

Nasmijala se i liznula. Slatko-slani okus. Prije nego što je ostala bez kontrole gurnula je prst u vrelo središte djevojke i umalo glasno uzdahnula. Toplo, vruče. Zatvorila je oči i nemilosrdno lizala. Prstom je stvarala lagani ritam koji je postajao sve nepravilniji i brži. Uskoro je dodala još jedan prst i nastavila bržim tempom. Dublje, brže.

Djevojka se zgrčila i uzviknula jedno ime ˝Law!˝

Iste sekunde su se otvorial vrata i Killer je ušao. Trebao je nešto Martinu pitati u vezi Gite i da li mu se želi pridružiti u zafrkavanju. Nije očekivao pronači treću curu na koljenima među Maritninm nogama s prstima i jezikom u njezinom vagini.

˝Smetam ili da se pridružim?˝


	5. Glava 5

Glava 5.

* * *

Gita ga je gledala zajapureno. Kidd se smijuljo s kreveta. Kosa joj je bila raščupana, lijevo rame joj je krasio svježi ugriz. Mogla je izbrojati svaki Kiddov zub i čak primjetiti da ima gornji desni očnjak nakrenut na lijevo. Daleko od toga da sex nije bio dobar, dapače idalje je osječala trnce po tijelu.

Ono što ju je zaprepastilo bila je njegova izjava. Oči su joj bježale po njegovom tjelu, glatki mišići oblikovani pod suncem i soli. Znala je da je brodski mehaničar više-manje, prsti uvijek zaposleni s nekim komadom metala ili bocom ruma.

Možda mu je prelako pustila?

˝Dobro zašto?˝- napokon je priupitala. Tražila je majicu. Morala je negdje bit. Sagnula se ispod kreveta kad joj je odgovorio.

˝A zašto ne? Lijepo si se glasala ispod, iznad, pored mene˝- rekao je samozadovoljno. Gita je osjetila kak joj uši gore. Dobro da, čovjek zna što treba raditi pod plahtama ali ipak...

˝Znači to pitaš svaku curu koja dođe na ovaj brod˝- nije znala da li da se osjeća počašćeno ili zgađeno. Kidd joj je dobacio smješak i majicu. Bila je iza jastuka sfkana u loptu.

˝Ako misliš da svaka dopluta usred oceana onda da, ozbiljan sam a ti razmisli o tome˝- Zijevnuo je i okrenuo se na bok. Gita je pratila pogledom kako su se mušići micali dok se okretao. Većina kose mu je ispala iz kratkog repića koji je nosio. Imala je poriv povući kožnu traku koja mu je sakupljala kosu i proći prstima kroz nju. Još su joj u glavi odjekivale riječi dok je izlazila iz njegove sobe

* * *

Martina je gledala Killera pažljivo. Nije skinuo masku niti se približio krevetu ali je osječala njegov pogled na sebi.

˝Nisi mi odgovorila?˝- Upitao je.

˝Nisi potreban˝- Odogovorila mu je cura između Martininih nogu. Njene plave oči su sjevale.

˝A ma jeli?˝- Naslonio se na štok od vrata i prekrižio ruke. Martini se nije svidjelo što su vrata ostala širom otvorena i svi su mogli vidjeti točno kako izgleda bez gačica. Meškoljila se na krevetu i pomakla do zaslona. Prsti su napinjali plahtu i jedva ju je navukla preko svog tijela. Treća cura, ona koju su ona i Gita promatrale u kuhinji je zasiktala i digla se s kreveta. Spremila je nožić u majicu i frknula nosom.

˝Vidiš? Uništavaš mi zabavu...˝- Provukla se pored njega i nestala. Martina je nastavila gledati Killera. Činilo se kao da je sve to njemu zabavno.

˝Još uvijek ne želiš društvo?˝

˝Od tebe ne˝- Pored njega se pojavila Gita, raščupana i s vidljivom modricom na ramenu. Ili je to bio ugriz. Izgledala je mrzovoljno. Bacila se na krevet i pokazala Killeru srednjak. ˝Suvišan si limeni˝

˝Što ti je Kid rekao?˝- Uzvratio je čudnim glasom. Činilo se kao da je zabrinut.

˝Nanjušio si ha...˝

˝Što ti je rekao?˝- Martina joj se približila, plahta oko bokova i oči velike od znatižlje. Očito je da su se malo...poigrali jer je i izgledala i mirisala po sexu. Ljubomora ju je ulovila. Kud ga je prije uspjela zavest?

˝Pitao me da li bi mu bila partnerica...˝- Gitino lice je napravilo grimasu kao da pokušava sakriti osmjeh i namrštiti se u isto vrijeme. Killer se opalio smijati.

˝Čini se da se naš dragi kapetan zapalio za tebe...možeš li mi objasniti da li je to njegov ljubavni udara na tvom ramenu?˝

˝Odjebi plehu˝

˝I što si rekla?˝

˝Ništa! Kak da odgovorim na tako nešto? Nemožeš to samo tako izbaciti!˝- Gitini obrazi su se zažarili i bilo je jasno da joj je bilo neugodno. ˝Inače, što je sa trećom curom?˝

Martina se promeškoljila i okrenula glavu. Killer joj je dobacio ˝Imala je ova avanturicu s njom, mislim da se ta treća ne pali baš na muške hehehe˝

˝Mislila sam da ti je netko drugi na pameti˝

˝I je! Al je kreten!˝

˝Tu se slažem˝

˝I glup˝

˝Nadasve˝

˝Zašto imam osjećaj da se radi o meni?˝- Killer se pokušao ugurati u razgovor. Gitin komentar ga je zaintrigirao a i htio je počeprkati o stanju s Kiddom. Očito se ovaj zacopao, što i nije bila nova stvar ali njena reakcija je. Žene bježe od Kidda, plačao on ili ne. Jednostavno bi ga njegova reputacija preduhitrila. On je time i nije zamarao ali činilo mu se da će ovaj put biti drugačije.

˝Zašto misliš da je sve o tebi? Ugh. I šta ćeš s Kidom?˝

˝Ništa˝

˝Kak ništa!?˝- Martina je graknula i vjerovatno probudila pola broda. ˝Ne možeš ne odgovoriti čovjeku! Odluči se˝

˝Ali...˝

˝Nema ali!˝

˝Killer! Imamo četri broda mornarice za petama!˝- Heat se pojavio na vratima. Pogledao je Gitu podignutih obrva. Samo mu je slegnual ramenima.

˝Probudi sve, neka budu spremni za borbu. Vas dvije ostanite unutra!˝- Obadvoje su se zatrčali prema palubi. Gita se podigla i uzela jednu od par košulja koje su posudile od posude. Kad ju je obukla bila je poput duže, tanke jaknice na njoj.

˝Gdje češ!?˝

˝Na palubu! Prva borba moram to vidjet!˝

˝Čekaj me budalo!˝


	6. Glava 6

Glava 6.

* * *

Giti više nije bilo do borbe. Brod se toliko tresao od udra topova, što u vodu što u brod, da se jedva držala uspravnom. Stolice, boce, komadi drveta, bilo što dovoljno malo se kotrljalo po brodu između posade koja se derala i lovila konce broda. Topovi od Kiddovog broda bi svakim pucnjem odbacili gusare koji su ih palili.

Bum.

Tres.

I lete na drugu stranu broda.

Kako je to funkcioniralno na 30 topova,jednih do drugih, nikako joj nije jasno. Sakrivala se iza bačvi baruta ( vrlo pametno) sa Martinom i gledala u ljute valove. Svako malo bi ih koji promočio do kože a sol bi grizla u očima.

˝Trebale smo ostati u kabini˝- Martina je promumljala već deseti put.

˝Da i? Ovak bar znam što se događa. Kak oni ovo uspjevaju?˝- Gita je uzvratila. Iznad njih je jedan od gusara poletio i nabio leđima u vrata podpalublja. Zatresao je glavom, nacerio se i zatrčao nazad. Dakle, nisu bili baš čisti u glavi.

˝Srce, zašto baš iza baruta?˝- Kiddov glas se čuo iznad njihovih glava. Gledao ih je s smješkom i satarom u ruci.

˝Niste valjda toliko glupi da svoj barut zapalite?˝

˝A da ona fina mornarica ne baci koju kuglu? To vam nije palo na pamet?˝

Oh. To je imalo smisla.

˝JEL ONO GARP!?˝- Martina joj se proderala u uho ˝I ŠTA ONA RADI NA JEDRU?˝- Pokazala je prstom na treču curu. Visila je s jedra i mrštila se na drugi brod. S druge strane Garp, zajedno sa svojom kapom od psećem krzna, se cerio i držao kuglu za top u rukama.

˝Kidd...pomakni brod. Smjesta. On će bacit kuglu˝- Gita ga je vukla za ruku.

˝Jel ti znaš kak rade topovi uopće?˝

˝POMAKNI BROD!˝- Približila mu se tako da su im se nosovi doticali. Nadala se da joj se panika vidi u očima.

˝Pff˝

Pored njegove glave je kugla proletjela i zabila se u pomoćno kormilo potpuno ga razvalivši. Krhotine drveta i željeza su poletjele u zraku. Dim se proširio tako sporo da joj se činilo da je vrijeme stalo. Kiddovog pogled je bio uprt u nju. Pormatrala je kako su mu se zjenice prošile od nevjerice.

˝KILLER!˝- Grmio je.

˝ONAJ LUDI ADMIRAL JE BACIO KUGLU!˝- Čula je kak se maskirani gusar dere.

˝ŠTA!?˝- Cjela posada je stala s udarcima i punjenjem topova. Promatrali su svog kapetana pozorno.

˝Ovo je gore neg u mangi˝- Poznati glas je dodao. Treća cura se odazvala. Podigla je prste lijeve ruke u znak pobjedei puhnula među njih. Iz prstiju joj je izašao mjehurić plavo zelene boje. Površina mjehurića je izgledala kao zmijina koža. Proširo se i lebdio iznad broda. Pucnula je prstima i srušio se na brod. Tanka mreža ljuski je poput opne bila oko cijelog broda. Gita je laktom udarila Martinu. Pogledi su im se sreli s istim izrazom lica.

Ona je imala Vražji dar.

˝Nema Bartolomeo VD s barijerama?˝- Šapnula joj je Gita na uho.

˝Možda nije barijera...˝

˝Šta vas dvije šuškate?˝- Kidd ih je gledo prijeko

˝Kako dokazati da netko ima Vražji dar?˝

˝Ne može plivati u moru jelda?˝- Martina je odgovorila Giti.

˝To su samo babske priče, ja sam pojeo Vražji dar i opet sam ovu izvadio iz mora. Plivao sam nisam letio bome˝- Kidd je kimnuo glavu Giti koja se zacrvenila. On ju je izvukao iz mora? Kud baš on... Martina je primjetila rekaciju i zakašljala se.

˝Kako onda?˝

˝Ima jedan način al nije uvijek pouzdan.˝

˝A to je?˝

˝Vidjet ćete˝- I to je onaj smješak koji je imao u mangi. Zločest i vrlo, vrlo sexy. Gita je promatrala kako je polako hodao do nje. ˝I što sad?˝

Okrenula se na njegovo pitanje. ˝Sad kreće zabava˝ - Opna je s vanjske strane dobila šiljke. Cura se nasmijala i pokazala dva oštra očnjaka koja su bila preduga da bi bila ljudska. Šiljci su izletjeli iz opne poput strijela i letjeli do brodova mornarice. Dva od četiri broda su pod navalom šiljaka potonula. Čuli su uzvike mornarice za pomoć. Treći brod je uzvratio paljbu topovima ali je novi nalet šiljaka sravnio navalu kugli. Četvrti brod se polako okretao u drugom smjeru. Dobili su bitku.

˝Tko si ti?˝- Kidd ju je upitao.

˝Ezra, zviždačica 7 okruga˝- Da su negdje na kopnu sada bi se čuli zrikavci.

˝Aha...˝ - Kidd se okrenuo od nje ˝Oču izvještat štete na brodu što prije, Heat reci navigatoru da nađe najbliži otok˝

Posada se razbježala. Neki su psovali, neki teturali do doktora da im zamota rane ili izvadi komadiće rasprsnutog drveta iz ruku, nogu ... Ezra je idalje stajala na mjestu i kipila od bjesa.

˝Samo ćeš me ignorirati?˝- Očito je bilo da se obraća Kiddu ali ju ovaj i nije previše doživljavao. Stao je ispred Gite.

˝Kako si dovraga znala da će onaj admiral baciti kuglu!?˝

˝NE IGNORRIAJ ME!˝- Mjehurići su izlazili iz Ezre. Gita je nesvjesno stupila iza Kidda,što je ovaj primjetio.

˝A šta 'oš?˝

˝Tebe˝- Gita je stala i gledala u njega. Jel to ona upravo...


	7. Glava 7

Glava 7.

* * *

Tu noć nitko nije spavao, uplovili su u kišnu frontu u kojoj su se skupili valjda svi mogući uragani na tom području. Brod je škripao i ljuljao bez milosti. Kako bi ih sačuvali, jedra su privezali i pokušavali isploviti samo sa kormilom. Nanosi valova i vjetra nisu previše pomagali. Ponekad bi zajednom s naletom vjetra došla i bujica psovki od djela posade koja je na palubi pokušavala obuzadati oluju.

Gitine misli se neprestano vraćale na Ezru i njenu izjavu. Ono što ju je najviše pogodilo je bio Kiddov pogled kada je to izjavila. Izgledalo je kao da se premišlja.

˝Spavaš?˝- Pritupitala je u tami. Čula je kak se Martina pored njeg cereka.

˝Mhm pogotovo uz ovo zavijanje. Dobro, što je Ezra?˝

˝Ti su ju zadovoljavala...ti meni reci˝

˝Uhhmm OBRNUTO JE BILO! SPAVALA SAM! MISLILA SAM DA JE LAW!˝

˝Mhm jer su tako slični pa se lako da zabuniti˝

˝Mislim da se ti ne bi trebala javljat˝- Auč. Gita je zagrizla usnicu. Jel sad vrijedio Kiddov prijedlog uopće? Možda bi trebala otić do njega, ali opet usred noći odlaziti kapetanu? Nisu joj trebale glasine.

˝Šta on misli o tome?˝- U tijesnoj kabini, između njihovog kreveta i malog ormara nije se ništa čulo. Zavijanje i psovke su odavno prešle u nekakvu pozadinu.

˝Odi i pitaj˝

˝Kasno noćne vizite, jel˝

˝Šta imaš izgubiti? Ionako nam se većina smije iako smo ih nahranili. Nezahvalne guzice˝- Gita se nasmijala i podigla iz kreveta. Imala je na sebi samo veliku bijelu košulju koju je maznula iz hrpe čistog rublja. Sezala joj je do koljena.

˝Pazi da te ne zadovoljno Erza˝- Namignula je Martini i izletjela iz kabine. Čula je udarac, kao da je nešto bacila na vrata. Znala je da se ne ljuti. Započela je čvrstim korakom ali se ubrzo pretvorio u sve manji, lakši korak što je bliže bila vratima njegove kabine. Bila je tek jučer s njime unutra, u crastvu tamno crvene svile, razbacanih knjiga i polupraznih boca ruma. Stajala je ispred vrata. Kapetanova kabina se razlikovala po veličini ali i po još jednoj stvari, sve su kabine imale male okrugle prozore, samo je njegova imala velike panoramske prozore, uvijek okrenute prema kraju kao da ga podsjeti koliko daleko su došli.

˝Koga ti čekaš?˝- Kiddov glas ju je prenuo iz misli. Pojavio se pored nje s podignutim obrvama.

˝Nisi u kabini˝

˝Jesi sigurna?˝- Gita je zakolutala očima. ˝I nemožeš spavat jel?˝

˝Baš i ne... ova oluja je grozna˝

˝Ništa novo, na Grand Lineu smo, što bi ti mirno more?˝

˝Iskreno da, i ovi prijelazi s vrućeg na snijeg nisu ugodni˝

˝Tak je kak je, navikni se ili odplivaj˝

˝Hvala˝

˝Ne duri se˝

˝Ne durim se˝

˝Aha, jel to zbog Ezre? Došla mi se bacit gola prije par sati u kabinu˝- Rekao je i gurnuo ju da otvori vrata. Giti je jezik pao do poda. Ona je šta? I zašto ju toliko smeta to?

˝Digni si jezik s poda, odbio sam ju˝

˝Uhm zašto?˝- Ušla je za njim i pravila se da ne bulji dok je skidao kaput i navlačio crnu majicu. Kako su mu se mišići micali jedni za drugim, potpuno u harmoniji i bez imalo sala. Nasmijao se kratko.

˝Još čekam tvoj odgovor, ako me otpiliš...ne, čak i tad ne. Preljigava je˝

˝Al je močna, Vražji dar i sve to...˝

˝I skrivala se po ormarima prva dva dana da ju nitko ne vidi i jela samo luk˝

˝Uhm odvratno?˝

˝Vidiš?˝- Sjeo se u svoj stolac i tradicionalno podigao noge na stol. Tradicionalno smješak na licu i ruke iza glave. Gita se posjela u stolac preko puta njega i namrštila.

˝Jel i ona plutala kao mi?˝

˝I da i ne. Bila je zatvorena u bačvu˝

˝I vi ste to pametni otvorili naravno˝

˝Moglo je bit dvije stvari, rum ili barut. Oboje je dobro došlo a kad ono...˝

˝Baš to..˝- Ušutili su i Gita ga je promatrala. Kad se prvi put probudila na brodu nije mogla vjerovati da joj se san ostvario, najdraži lik iz mange, oživljen, u krvi i mesu. Nije niti primjetila kako se brzo prilagodila životu na brodu, niti kako mu je brzo završila u krevetu...

˝Jel bi bilo bolje da je jela grah?˝

˝ŠTA!?˝

˝Grah, znaš ono malo tvrdo kad se skuha je mekano...˝- Gita je samo stala i gledala. Jel on to njoj objašnjavao što je grah?

˝Jesi ti pijan?˝

˝Ne nego objašnjavam kad već pitaš˝

˝Znam što je grah pobogu! Ali otkud ti to?˝

˝Palo napamet dok si ti zujala u glavi˝

˝Nemogu spavat, pojavila sam se odnekud tu i neznam kako dalje niti kako nazad˝- Odjednom su joj riječi samo krenule kao bujica. Toliko toga se dogodilo i samo je sve trpala u sebe. ˝Ne znam hoću li ikada vratiti se kući, kako su moji reagirali na nestanak, što će se dogoditi ovdje samnom ništa! Ništa ne znam! Onda se ona luđakinja pojavljuje, prvo se zaletila na Martinu sad ovo!˝

Kidd se bez riječi ustao i otišao do police s knjigama, izvukao je nešto šuškavo i bacio joj u krilo. ˝Ovo. Jedi˝

Pogledala ga je čudno i krenula skidati šuškavi papir. Podsjećao ju je na bijeli rižin papir u koji su umatali čokolade doma. Ispod papira je bila kutija, karton, oslikana labudovima. Otvorila ju i otkrila praline u obliku školjki. Osjećao se miris nekakvog likera, nešto citrusno. Zagrizla je malu školjku i otopila se. Čokolada je bila gorka, a punjenje slatko i jako.

˝Čuvao si ovo?˝- Profrfrljala je punih ustiju.

˝Kupio na jednom od zadnjih otoka, nekakva posebna čokolada˝- Samo je odmahnuo rukom i promatrao ju kak jede. Ostavila je pola i odlučila podjeliti s Martinom. Labudovi na kutiji su ju podsjećali na nešto ali se nije mogla sjetiti što je to bilo. Negdje je to već vidjela, nekad davno.

˝Spava mi se...˝- Zjevnula je.

˝Ispruži se tam. Ionako moram srediti dnevnik i liste.˝- Ponudio joj je svoj krevet. Primamljivo je bilo, mekani veliki krevet samo za sebe. Htjela mu je dodati nešto ali je već udubio nos među papire i škrgutao s perom. Zanimljivo kako joj je to zvučalo uspavljujuće.

˝Nije ti loša ideja...˝- Zjevnula je još jednom i uvukla se pod debeli pokrivač. Zadnje što je čula prije nego je utonula u san bilo je njegovo – Laku noć.

* * *

Gita je osjetila toplo tijelo pored svog i okrenula se mumljajući. Martina obično nije spavala polu na njoj, niti je imala tako tvrde ruke. Okrenula se ponovno u nadi da će ju maknut sa sebe dok ju ruka nije obuhvatila oko struka i zaustavila.

˝Ne ritaj se toliko..˝- Kiddov glas se čuo ispod popluna. Otkud on? Oh, čokoladne praline. Ostala je spavati kod njega. Vidjela mu je dio leđa koji nije bio pokriven i pokušala se izmigoljiti iz ruku.

˝Pusti me!˝- Zasiktala je. Stvarno je morala na toalet. Opsovao je nešto na temu šta si toliko glasna ujutro i pustio ju. Brzinom munje se zaletila u njegovu kupaonu.

˝Kidd diži se! Na novom otoku smo. Imaju nekakve čudne životinje i rijeku ruma˝- Killer se derao. Udarao je na vrata da probudi kapetana.

˝Rum?˝

Gita se nasmijala iz kupaone. Naravno da će to čuti. Izašla je i vidjela ga kak si veže kosu. Raspuštena je drugačije izgledala, nježnije. Odlučila je to ostaviti neizgovoreno i progurala se pored Killera na vratima.

˝Jutro idem raditi doručak˝

˝Oh? Sad znam zašto se ne želi probuditi˝- Dobacio je Killer.

˝Krepaj˝

* * *

˝I?˝

˝Šta i?˝

˝Pa ono otišla si popričati s Kiddom i samo sam te jutros našla tu, nisi se vratila˝- Martina joj se kesila i mješala smjesu za palačinke. Pripremale su brzinski doručak za posadu. Dolazili su u grupicama, kako se tko probudio ili oslobodio posla za taj dan. Uskoro će uploviti u novu luku da obnove zalihe i pogledaju šta ima.

˝Pričali smo, dao mi je nekakve praline i spavalo mi se pa mi je ponudio da ostanem spavati. Ima mekan krevet što da radim˝- Nasmijala se na pogled koji joj je Martina dala.

˝Praline? A MENI!?˝

˝Ostavila sam ti pola˝- Iste sekunde se srce drapajuči pogled pretvorio u široki osmjeh. Bolje nego sex, čokolada.

˝Cure, oćete na otok?˝- Heat se pojavio na vratima kuhinje. Podigao je kosu u rep. Začuđujuće je to dobro izgledalo. ˝Ezra je već odletila s Kiddom˝

˝Doručak je gotov, samo si uzmite˝- Gita je bacila pregaču i frknula nosom. Heat je namignuo Martini.

˝ČEKAJ ME!˝- Martina se zatrčala za Gitom i spustile su se u luku. Otok je bio zanimljiv, skromno rečeno. Mali lučni gradić se sastojao od niskih kuća od zelene opeke i plavih krovova. Svuda oko njih su bili mještani obućeni u haljine poput toga, izgledalo je da žene imaju plave dok su muškarci imali zelene toge. Pričali su brzim jezikom, kratkih riječi i konstantih usklika. Djeca su se igrala sa nekakvim čudnim stvorenjima. Izgledali su poput ovečih štakora, ali umjesto nogu su imali kopita i repove sa krilima duginih boja. Svaka od tih životinja njakala je poput magarca.

˝Ozbiljno?˝

˝Pojma nemam kako bih ih nazvala˝

Ubrzo su pronašle ostatak posade i Kidda kako se mršti. Ezra je hodala oko njega i nešto objašnjavala. Približile su se i čule da raspravljaju o nečemu.

˝Nemaju ništa što bi mi mogli jesti, ne znaju za barut niti imaju ikakvo oružje ako ne računaš motike. Beskoristan otok. Potenciometar se namjestio prije sat vremena. Što se mene tiče možemo nastaviti˝- Killer je objasnio ukratko.

˝Nemožemo jesti?˝- Martina je pitala. Wire joj se okrenuo.

˝Sve što jedu su čudni gomolji, nama miriše ili bolje smrde na truli krumpir. To je sve što imaju i od toga rade hranu. Vegetacija je otrovna.˝

˝Oh...˝

˝ALI NE RAZUMIJEM! ZAŠTO NEĆETE POBIT IT?˝- Ezra se pjenila. Kidd joj je dobacio cerek.

˝I koji će idiot ćuti za to? Nitko. Ne mislim bacat barut i municiju u ništavilo. Pokupite se, nastavljamo.˝

Gita je ostala iznenađena. Nije ih htio ubiti? Zar nije bio krvožedan? Samo se pokupio i otišao nazad na brod. Okrenula se Martini, koja se skrivala iza nje.

˝Šta ti je?˝

˝Ono čudo˝

˝A?˝- Iza Martine je bio jedan od čudnih stvorenja koje su gledale. Buljio je u Martinu. Kako bi se pomakla tako je i on imitirao. Vrisnula je i on je pokušao vrisnuti. ˝Možda mu se sviđaš. Imenovat ću ga Jozo˝

˝Jesi ti ozbiljna?˝- Lice nevjerice i šoka se izmjenjivalo na Martini.

˝Potpuno˝- Zatrčala se za Kiddom ˝Jel možemo imat kučne ljubimce na brodu?˝

˝Čega!?˝

Jozo se mazio o Martininu nogu i čekao njenu rekaciju. Gledala je nijemo u njega i u brod.

˝Pokupi vreću onih gomolja onda, da ti ne umre odmah prvi dan od gladi˝- Killer joj je dobacio i krenuo prema brodu. Mogla se zakunuti da je vidjela prerijski vrag kako se kotrlja pored njih, kao iz starog vesterna i povečava komičnost njene situacije.

˝Ne spavaš u našoj sobi, jasno?˝- Zaprijetila je Jozi koji je se samo oblizao. Ubiti će Gitu.


End file.
